


These are the colors my dreams have painted in the sky

by Tooqueerforaclevername



Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU: nobody dies but Thanos, Asexual Stephen strange, Bisexual Tony Stark, Dad!Tony, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), IronStrange, Irondad, Multi, Past Couple: Steve/Tony, Peter isn't as okay with his temp death as he claims, Present couple: Tony/Stephen, Son!Peter, Stephen needs help from his brief torture encounter, Tony has PTSD, Trans Peter Parker, aromantic stephen strange, bipolar loki, minor couple: Wanda/Vision, minor past couple: Bruce/Natasha, not team Cap friendly, selective mutism, timeline: Post Avengers 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooqueerforaclevername/pseuds/Tooqueerforaclevername
Summary: Everything was all settled. New Asgard reigns in Norway, loved ones returned. But for some, somethings must be delt with all the same. Loki is selectively mute. Tony stopped drinking for Stephen and is now alone with the voices in his head. Peter is scared to come out, assured his death would be to blame. To make things more confusing for him, he has a crush on Shuri. Stephen jokes off the torture but it haunts him all the same. But family forged by choice is sacred and each one will learn that in time.





	1. Today my dreams paint in Primrose

If you looked at the King and Queen of New Asgard, you would never know something had once befallen either one of them. It was easy to write Loki off as a winter deity and Thor a summer deity. But to Thor, Loki remind him of Primroses. She was more spring than winter to him. Loki once stood as an adult beside Thor. But after the end of the war, Loki was reborn into a teen form. Thor held her close as he cried for his loss. The only signs to those that didn't know what to look for was the marks on Loki's throat, and Thor's ever sad eyes. 

Thor took well to modern Midgardian life. He was a big video game gamer and for fun, became a let's player between Kingly chores. Loki went a different route. She created a book Tumblr and often blogged on Trans issues and was rather political. Thor's bed chambers held a odd mix of Pagan weapons and Video game posters. Loki's room looks like a teen witch's dream.

It had shocked The Avengers and they often asked the pair if they were being incestuous with each other. Both would just smile and neither confessed either way. 

Thor hated the days when Loki was mute. His sibling was standing in the kitchen cooking their meal. Loki had gestured that they were having a bad gender day and requested they/them pronouns. Thor had been fine with that, but sad that Loki wouldn't speak. Sitting on the counter as Loki cooked was a wolf plush that Shuri had sent Loki in a care package. Loki had declared Shuri their shield sister. Thor had been shocked Loki gave her such a rank as Loki vowed they never would.

Thor noticed Peter and Shuri was video chatting with Loki as they cooked. Thor noticed Loki was really happy and their green eyes were full of light. It warmed Thor's heart greatly. Wrapped around Loki's left wrist was a Thor's hammer necklace. The sign of what they were to Thor and he to them if they ever learned to read between the lines.

He listened in as Loki poured in the pasta into the pouring pot. Loki was making them home-made chicken soup, it was snowing heavily outside. He caught that Tony had left Steve for good, and was now dating Stephen Strange, who was rather proudly Asexual and maybe even somewhere on the Aromantic scale. Loki was also Asexual, and they both would fake whine about being “Too asexual for this shit”. An insiders joke between the two. Loki was openly Panromantic to the group. Thor didn't really come out, he just was Thor. He hated labels but understood that Loki and Stephen wanted/needed them.

Loki was wearing one of their cute looks to Thor. Loose knee high black socks with gold witch hats and silver black cats on them, black pleated skirt, long sleeve sweater vest that was deep grey and a white shirt under it. Thor often joked it was Loki's Hogwarts uniform. 

Loki finally noticed Thor and turned to him, with a shy smile. Sometimes Loki could be so damn shy to even him. Thor found it cute and slide his hand into their left hand. A snake bracelet on his wrist and Loki's name in runes. 

Thor heard Shuri and Peter call them cute and he kissed Loki's forehead. Life was far from perfect but he had his moon and stars right infront of him. He was willing to fight to the very end for this to last forever.


	2. Today my dreams paint in sea green

Peter envied Loki. They could just shift and wear whatever they wanted. Here he stood, hidden from the world, wearing female cloths. He tied to create breasts with a stuffed bra but he felt lame. Loki did it better. He sighed and sat on the bed. What would Shuri say? He wondered. How does he even explain to her that he is Trans or maybe Genderfluid? The logical parts of his mind reminded him that she accepted Loki without even blinking. God, he just wished he could have breasts today, was he really asking too damn much?

Loki was not having a much day than Peter. Waking up mute, genderless and with a fever? Loki would shake their fist at the norns if they had any engery to do so. Today, they were wrapped up in their fav pink blanket and wolfie the wolf plush beside Thor. He had gotten a Switch from Tony as a birthday gift. Loki loved to watch people play the classics such as Zelda and Mario. Loki sucked at gaming but loved to watch. Thor had made Loki some warm tea for their throat. Loki often wondered what robbed them of their voice.

Peter jumps when Stephen walks into his room. He looks at the man in terror, expecting hate. Instead he gets a hug as Stephen assures him, it will be okay and he will figure it out.

Loki Nuzzled into their King's chest. Loki had two modes when sick, crabby and extra clingy. They had no middle dial. Thor didn't mind. He beamed at them and held them close. Love may not cure the flu but this was a closet second.

Tony turns to online blogs to help. He never expected to be a parent, never mind to one that might not be cisgender. He fully supported Loki, so supporting Peter was easy. He just need some advice. Do you transition now or later? How to aid your kid in knowing if they are trans or genderfluid or non-binary. Such things weren't in any normal how-to parent guide. He mused on sending the links to Thor. 

Thor is always so amused when Loki steals his hoodies. For all of Loki's teasing, calling him a hobo, Loki sure loved to wear them themselves. Thor hated the redness of Loki's cheeks and the fever sweat in Loki's night-black hair, or the sounds Loki is making in their sleep. Like they are chasing for air. 

Tony sends the links and invite to play some games. Thor eyes the napping deity in his lap but accepts. He knows Loki would point out they were going to sleep all day. Tony shares what he learned of Peter and the blog links. Thor nods along. He wanted to be a cheerleader but his mind drifts to Loki, always to Loki. Tony picks up on it and notices how sickly Loki is. 

Thor smiles as Loki pulls an owl mug of juice into their pile of blankets. Loki blinks abit to see the game played better.

“You winning, Brother?” Loki asks.  
“We're playing co-up, Beloved. We're beating a lot of denguns but this one we're lost and need to find a chest with a map” Thor explains.  
“ That sucks” Loki says half into their pillow.

Thor brushes Loki's hair with one hand and uses his other hand to check the next chest. Tony is impressed. Thor beams as Loki rolls their eyes at Thor. Peter logs into his own game and joins their party. Both Thor and Tony cheer. Loki picks up Wolfie from the floor, dusts him off and pulls him under the blankets. 

Being sick and mute wasn't fun but Loki swore they were falling in love with all of them. Thor for being a loving soul mate, Tony for having fun without needing to mock Loki's sick person look, Peter for always being there to create jokes and spam pop culta refs that drive Tony nuts. Loki couldn't hide their smile behind Wolfie the plush but all three knew to never point it out.

Peter was starting to see what Loki had meant, that family by choice was a bond created by divine forces. He wished he could be as happy as Loki. All he could feel was his prison cell, that was his own body. He fake smiled in all the right places. This was about Loki, sick little Loki. Peter was shocked, had he just thought something poorly of Loki?


	3. Today my dreams paint rose quartz

Dating was a mine field even on easy mode. Dating or wanting to date when one is maybe Aromantic Asexual and your maybe hyper sexual? Dating or wanting to date when your kinda siblings but not really but either way your freaking out your friends? Dating or wanting to date when one of you is more focused on the tech and never showing any care for the mythology of the country the other is from? Nobody said this was on easy mode.

Stephen Strange was the one that made Tony Stark want to get his shit together. He gave up drinking, got normal sleeping hours and stopped flirting with everything with two legs that either had breasts or a dick. He got help for his temper and even went back to therapy. That meant little when he was in the mood, and Stephen was very much Asexual. Stephen had a silent sex drive after all. Tony ran a bath and get off with his hand. He honored and respected his Asexual Boyfriend too much to even joke ask.

Loki coming back should have settled the issue but they came back in a pre-teen body, and far as Asgard was concern, they were blood siblings. Loki later healed enough to shift forms like before, but that didn't settle the issue of blood. Thor took the risk and outted Loki as a Frost Giant. Most barely blinked. Few old timers cried foul but the new gens could careless. Born too far after the wars to care. Their union had been blessed by Asgard. The Avengers? Not so much. Tony got over it quickly. The others still had to comment. Doom bots? Nope, “Are you actually fucking your sister?”. Loki was asexual and very sex repulsed. Making the issue of future heirs an issue. Loki longed to be a mother, however. Thor wanted to wait until Loki's bipolar was under control before they tried for a child. Loki wonder how they could, when sex was impossible for them. 

Shuri knew how Peter felt but there was one issue that bugged her. Peter loved their tech, she was damn proud of what she made. Peter often mocked religion. Something both her and Loki sighed about. He never showed any interests in her cultra or her native faiths. Loki often asked questions, and Shuri did the same back. Peter just wanted to hang out in the lab or see what odd foods Bucky's old goats would eat. Bucky was not amused. Shuri bought it up to Loki. Loki pointed out that if Peter was Trans and ended up transiting, Peter would be a female. Shuri hadn't given her romantic preference much thought. Her brother was promised a Throne, she was just the second born. She had been fine with her lab, and she had grown quiet fond of Bucky. She ended up Loki's shield sister. They gifted each other care packages until they could see each other again. Could she settle for Pokemon Go, movies and science? She wasn't sure.

Loki was helping Tony get ready for an event. Loki choose their 12 year old form for the day. Loki was walking the floor bare foot due to the heat of summer. Loki had a denim skirt that was pale blue mixed with pale pink, a ruffle top that was the same shade of pink as her skirt. Loki had her Thor's hammer around her wrist and an anklet on her left ankle. It was a symbol of her fallen mother, Frigga. Thor had braided Loki's hair eailer in the day and her hair had summer flowers in her night-black hair. Loki had nail polish on the same shade of green as her eyes. Shuri had one capris and a band t-shirt. 

Tony handed out cold drinks to the girls. He knew Loki got sick easily when too hot. The girls sit down in the shade and pull out their phones, logging onto Pokemon Go. Peter walked over to the girls, he too was over heating. July in New York City was far from ideal. Loki looks up at him, opening a bag of chips. 

“ You make any new inventions, Shuri?” Peter asks  
“ Hmm...not really. Been doing some spiritual quests for Panther.” Shuri explains as she checks an egg that just hatched  
“ I don't know how you can be a scientist and still take the myths seriously” Peter says.  
“ Peter, I get your raised by an atheist but thats really rude” Loki says.  
“ Totally rude” Shuri says in agreement.  
“Something the matter, girls?” Tony asks, opening his can of soda  
“ I don't get why they choose to be religious, Dad” Peter says  
“ It's simple. It gives them hope and a purpose. I get enough from science but Loki need science and magick. No big deal. As long as she don't make laws forcing it on me, I'll support her rights fully. For Shuri, she sees her Gods in her science. If your going to want to date either, your gonna have to take the Gods with them. Stephen loves his Gods deeply but he also respects me. It goes both ways. You can't love Shuri but need to make her an atheist. The same way, Shuri isnt trying to make you choose to be cisgender. It's all about respect” Tony explains. 

Peter is taken aback and looks at both his best friends. Neither seem interested in him at the moment. Loki went back to eating, and Shuri back to Pokemon Go. Peter feels it, the panic kicking in. He can't loose them. He can't be friendless. Peter snaps awake when he feels arms around him. He realizes Loki his hugging him. Peter tears up at the gesture. Shuri sighs. She is annoyed by Peter trying to impress Tony while trying to impress her. She doesn't fault Loki, she knows how Loki feels about someone being the odd one out. 

Once night falls, the event goes off. Loki traded in her summer hippy look for royalty. Loki walks in with Thor by her side. Loki wore a blue dress that once belonged to her mother. Thor cleaned up nicely, actually leaving the hobo hoodies at home. Shuri was in awe. Loki was glowing like the moon. Peter eyes Loki dress in envy. Loki pulls both into one of the side rooms. Loki lays a second dress on a chair.

“ You think your going to get dirty?” Shuri asks.  
“It's for Peter” Loki says.  
“ For me?” Peter asks.  
“ Yes. It's not one of my mothers as I feel those should be worn by Asgardians only. I found this at the market. It'll be perfect for you. I used magick to make it for your height.” Loki says.

Peter is thrilled as Loki gets him ready. Loki fully transforms him with both the dress and magick. Shuri is pleased with Loki's skill. Peter runs to the nearest mirror and checks out his new form. Loki picks up the mess she left as Peter enjoys checking himself out. Shuri shallows down her snark about it and helps Loki. 

The girls return to the party with Peter behind them. Shuri nudges Loki and Loki smiles. The girls start to dance together. Peter stares, watching them. Tony and Stephen see whats about to go down. The girls were in their bubble. Peter walks up and pushes Loki out of the way, taking her spot with Shuri. Loki dusts herself off and rolls her eyes at Peter. Thor wraps his arms around Loki and Loki blushes. Shuri raises an eye brow and walks away.

“Why does she always pick you? Everyone hates you but you always get Shuri” Peter says.  
“ Peter, your so scared and so fucked up from dying that you have no clue what you are doing. You're being rude and mean. You need to get help. You died. I died. It's scary to die. We were at peace. No fear, no sorrow. No more furnals to go to. Tony called you back and Thor called me back. We had a choice. We choose life. Some days I'm mute, and somedays I'm a walking mess. But thats life. Life is scary, death is easy. But love..love is worth it. Tony loves you, Stephen loves you, I love you and Shuri loves you. But your not entitled to romantic love from me or Shuri or anyone. Your gonna loose everyone if you don't get help and you let the darkness take over you” Loki says.

Peter stares and looks at Tony and Stephen. Both nod at Loki's words and open their arms to Peter. Peter wants to cry. Tony pulls him into his arms and holds him tight.

“Loki's right, Kiddo. You can't see how out of control you are right now. But, we'll get you help” Tony says.  
“Take the help. I fought against Thor for years and he was my cure all along” Loki says.

Peter nods, sobbing lightly into Tony's tux jacket. Stephen rubs Peter's back. Loki checks on Shuri and sees her sobbing in the moonlight. Loki sits back beside her, rubs her back. Shuri mumbles how she wants to love Peter but fears she has yet to see the real Peter. Loki nods and they watch the falling stars together.


End file.
